


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by yffismydrug



Series: TaoRis [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crime, EXO - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tao - Freeform, TaoRis - Freeform, assult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: All Tao wanted to do was move out of his parents house and into somewhere he could call his own to be more independent. With the perfect house found, and in a good neighborhood, Tao thought nothing could go wrong. But as he finds out that night, what he thought might not necessarily be the case. What happens when someone watches you through your window?





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on January 3, 2016

Tao was like any ordinary guy. He had gone to school, studied well, and graduated with a business degree and a minor in psychology. He had a love of reading, martial arts, dancing, video games, and especially pandas. 

At twenty-three years old, he was moving out of his parents house for the first time, and moving into a small house about two hours away.

Most of Tao’s friends thought he was just trying to be more independent and go out into the real world on his own. That, however, was not the case. To put it simply, he could not stand living at his parent’s place any longer. Ever since he had graduated, they constantly nagged him to be more productive with his life and to either find a job or start working around the house more. The part time job he currently had was not going to do it for them. It needed to be a full time, and a well paying job. Three months of that constant nagging was enough to make him start looking for a new, permanent residence.

Thankfully, Tao was able to to find a nice, small house that he could see himself living in. The neighborhood was good and there were plenty of things to do that were walking or biking distance, and even more if he did not mind driving a little. It seemed like the perfect place to him. 

A couple of weeks later, he was making a list of everything he needed to bring with him, packing all his belongings into boxes, packing up the moving truck, and saying goodbye to his parents.

“You can always come and visit any time you want,” Tao’s mother told him as she hugged him tightly for the umpteenth time that day. “I love you, my precious baby! Come back whenever you want to see us or get some nice home cooked meals!”

“Yes, mom...I know. That’s easily the tenth time you’ve told me that today,” Tao said while rolling his eyes. 

His mother had been following him around all day like a sad puppy who knew changes were going to happen. She had been telling him how he could always come back for some nice home cooking, family time, to stay the night, and of course on holidays so he would not be lonely. Even when he had used the bathroom, she had stayed outside the door and talked to him, as if once he moved out she would never hear from him again. Tao had reminded his mother a million times that she could call him and Skype him whenever she wanted. In the long run...maybe telling her “whenever she wanted” had not been the smartest choice he had ever made.

The moving company was waiting for Tao to lead them to his new house, but his mother would not let go of him to save his life. He just wanted to get out of the house before his father came to give him yet another speech about how he has to be more responsible and look after himself. 

Throughout the course of the week, while he had been packing, Tao had gotten at least four of those speeches. After the first one, which had easily lasted an hour as his father rambled on and on, he had zoned out on the others. They were all basically the same anyways. He swore that if he had to listen to his father ramble on one more time, his head was going to explode.

“Tao,” his father called, just as he had managed to pry his mother off of him, which was harder than he ever thought it would be. “Son, you have to be responsible now that you are going to be living on your own.”

“Dad...you’ve given me this speech so many times over this past week. I know what you’re going to say already,” Tao stated. “I have to be a responsible young man and look after myself. Do what you guys would do, and think before I act so I don’t make a detrimental mistake early on...or at all for that fact,” Tao said, deepening his voice to mock the way his father talked. He even placed his balled up hands onto his hips and thrust his chest out a little to give him a more serious stance as his father used sometimes “Do not throw any wild house parties, and make sure to introduce yourself to your neighbors so they don’t think you’re some loner who hates the world,” he continued.

“He’s right, dear,” Tao’s mother chipped in after Tao had finished. “You’ve told him so many times that he’s even committed it to memory,” she laughed.

“Look at the pot calling the kettle black,” Tao’s father said, referring to the constant reminding she had done to Tao about coming back to visit them.

“We raised him. Remember? He’s going to be responsible,” his mother stated.

“Does a responsible, grown man really need to take 73 panda stuffed animals even though they all look exactly the same?” his father asked him, giving him the dullest look in the word. “Even the three foot one? It’s massive! Just...look at it!”

“They’re my panda family and I love them!” Tao screamed before straightening himself and clearing his voice. “I mean...they’ll be nice company...”

“You could have human company instead…” his father muttered with a heavy sigh while shaking his head at his son in disbelief. “But enough of that...we shouldn’t keep the moving company waiting any longer.”

Stepping forward, Tao’s father gave him a hug and patted him firmly on the back a couple of times. It was his way of saying he will miss him, but knows he will do fine on his own. Tao returned the hug before grabbing his last few things off the kitchen table and waving good-bye as he got into his car and drove away. Needless to say, Tao’s favorite panda, the three foot one, was sitting in the passenger seat next to him so he would not feel as lonely on his drive to his new house.

His parents had offered to come along with him to help him get situated, but Tao had insisted that the moving company would be more than sufficient for moving him in. Besides, he had packed everything away by himself, so he should be able to unpack it as well. This was also something he wanted the experience of doing on his own without someone else rushing him along or telling him how to do things.

The two hour car ride to his new house was not the most entertaining for Tao, as he found out shortly into the drive. He had visited the house a couple of times already to look at it during an open house, then to get a personal one-on-one tour with the realtor and make a deal, and then to finalize the deal. Even with all those journeys out to the house, Tao was still worried he was going to get lost somehow, even though he had a GPS in his car.

After at least two hours of driving and sitting in traffic, Tao let out a huge sigh of relief as he pulled up to his new house. It was a smaller house, but that was all he was going to need living on his own. 

Tao decided to park his car along the curb so the moving truck could pull into the driveway and make the distance for carrying the boxes shorter. Less carrying now meant he would not be as sore later when it came to putting everything away.

Tao moved his giant panda in the front seat so he could reach into his glove compartment where he pulled out a couple pieces of folded paper and some tape, along with a small manila envelope which held the key to his house. 

Sliding the key out of the envelope, Tao clutched it in his hand before turning off the engine and exiting the car, making sure to lock it and shove the key into his pocket. 

The moving truck was already parked in the driveway and the men were working on pulling out the boxes and placing them in the yard so they could start bringing them in. Thankfully, Tao had labeled the boxes according to what room he wanted them to go in and what floor the room would be on. Yes, he had thought ahead that much because he wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible.

Rushing up to the door of his new house, Tao jammed the key into the lock and threw the door open. Right away he went to work on unfolding the papers in his hands. He had made a label for each of the rooms in his new house so the moving people would know where to put the boxes. He may have been too lazy to find a job yet, but he was at least organized and productive in the whole house hunting and moving process. 

Tao quickly raced around the house and got all the labels on the rooms done before going back outside and propping the door open to make things easier. The last thing he wanted was to be carrying a box and walk straight into the door. Knowing his luck, he would fall backwards and everything in the box would somehow fall out.

As he went back to his car to grab his giant panda, he saw some of the moving men already carrying the boxes and bringing them into his house. This almost seemed too real to be true.

It’s all starting now, Tao said to himself with a nervous smile on his face.

With his giant panda in his arms, Tao then hobbled back into the house and up the stairs towards his new bedroom. Pushing the door open, he revealed the large-ish master bedroom, which was completely empty as of now.

Carefully, Tao placed his panda down in a corner where it was not going to get stepped on or crushed by feet or boxes, and brushed its head off with a content smile on his face.

“Welcome to our new home,” Tao told his panda before leaning down and giving it a kiss on its large nose. 

With a small laugh, Tao left his room to go and help the moving people finish unloading the truck. While he was helping unload the truck and move the boxes into his house, he realized just how much he had actually brought with him. Everything from his room back home had been moved, so his bed, dresser, bookshelf, nightstand, and desk were all slowly making their way into his bedroom. Of course he had needed to go out and buy some new appliances for the kitchen, which thankfully his parents and friends had chipped in to buy or he would have been flat broke by now. Tao had also gone out and bought some other items prior to the move just because he did not think he could wait to start buying things after. He could be a compulsive shopper sometimes, so it was a good thing he had a reasonable credit limit.

Four hours later, everything was moved into their respective rooms. Each room was completely cluttered with boxes, rugs, and furniture, leaving almost no place to walk around. The moving company had helped Tao assemble his bed and move the heavier furniture that a single person would not have been able to do alone.

It was 5:30pm by the time the moving company was leaving his house and Tao could feel his stomach grumbling. Clutching at his stomach, he wandered down to the kitchen and started looking at the boxes that were piled up everywhere.

“Let’s see…” Tao said to himself as he started looking at the labels on the boxes. “Eating utensils...bowls...plates...ahhh! Here we go, food! Specifically...ramyeon!” he exclaimed, going over to the box and moving it so he would be able to open it.

Quickly, he peeled the tape off the top of the box and opened it, revealing his stash of ramyeon he had brought with him from home. There was everything from cheap ramyeon to ones he had spent a couple of dollars on, and tonight was definitely a splurge type of night.

Licking his lips, he picked up a bowl of really good ramyeon, one of his absolute favorites. A little farther down in the box, he found the measuring cup he used to heat water in, filled it, and popped it into the microwave for a couple of minutes so it could boil. 

While the water heated up, he fished out a pair of chopsticks from the other box and gnawed on them while urging the water to boil faster, until it was finally done. It was times like these when a couple of minutes felt like hours.

Pouring the water into his ramyeon, Tao laid his chopsticks over the top to keep it closed and carefully carried it up to his room so he could begin unpacking while he waited. 

For Tao, his room was something that needed to be organized and put together in order for him to sleep soundly that night. It needed to feel like home for him to be comfortable. Plus, he did not think he would be able to relax with all the boxes stacked up looking like ominous figures coming after him. Yeah...he might not be the bravest man who ever walked the earth. Things like creepy, shadowy figures were enough to scare the crap out of him, even at his age.

The only thing Tao managed to get done while his ramyeon finished cooking was making his bed. He had gone out and bought all new bedding, which he was excited for because that meant it was softer and nicer than the seven year old bedding he use to have. It was black with white and red circles on it, which he had bought because it reminded him of pandas. His friend had pointed out it looked like a panda with a head wound. That had caused Tao to smack him on the head multiple times while shouting, “They’re endangered already! Don’t go giving them hypothetical wounds that would kill them off!”

Tao moved his giant panda onto his bed and rested it up against the footboard while he sat across from it, leaning against his headboard, and ate his ramyeon.

“It’s going to be a lonely night…” he said, chewing his ramyeon and looking at his panda. “At least I have you to keep me company,” he added before slurping more ramyeon into his mouth and drinking some of the salty liquid along with it.

It was going to be rather strange for Tao to spend the night alone. Even in college, his roommate had been in the room every night because he had been a bookworm who needed to get straight A’s to be happy in life. This was seriously Tao’s first time spending a night alone.

Tao ate his ramyeon rather quickly, since it was getting late fast and he wanted to take a shower after he finished unpacking his room, because he had already sweat a lot that day. At least he had chosen his outfit well and had only worn a black tank top and a pair of shorts, knowing he would get hot with the constant movement.

For now, Tao placed his empty ramyeon container on his nightstand and turned around to see what he should unpack first. 

“Let’s see…” he said while glancing at all the boxes, trying to decide what to unpack next. “Panda, pandas, pandas, pandas, pandas...more pandas...did I really need that many boxes to pack them all?” he asked himself, cocking his head to the side. “But let’s see what else there is...books, books, books...I guess I can start with these things and get a couple of boxes out of the way.”

Moving the boxes that were labeled “books”, Tao headed over to his bookshelf and started stacking them onto the shelves in a specific order, starting with his favorites he had read dozens of times. Some of them had also been signed by the author and in his opinion, would be worth lots of money in the future.

After a couple minutes of working in silence, Tao could not stand it anymore. He needed some kind of noise in the room with him or he was going to go crazy. Turning back around, he shuffled through his boxes until he found the ones that held his mini stereo system in it. Carefully, he pulled out two speakers that were a foot and a half tall and the rest of the equipment. 

Tao set things up on a small, glass fronted cabinet he had sitting against the wall and plugged in his iPod. Thankfully setting everything up was not a hard task, which also meant he could move his mini stereo system to a different room later if he wanted. 

Once a couple chords were connected and the power button was flicked on, everything was set up and running. Looking at his iPod, Tao went to a playlist he specifically had for cleaning, because all the songs were upbeat and fast moving to motivate him to keep going.

When the first song started to play, Tao went back to work on stacking his books on his bookshelf while he sang along to the song. He had a mix of books he read for fun, college books he had thought would be helpful to keep, martial arts books, and a variety of gaming books as well which went in depth about the creation of the games.

While he worked on getting everything organized, he found himself dancing a bit in his room, mixing in some of the martial arts he knew as he went. As he did this, he started getting hotter and decided to strip his shirt off. Since it was later in the day, he did not think it was appropriate to open his window, because his music was quite loud and it would most likely make him the enemy of his new neighbors. Since that was the last thing he wanted to do before introducing himself, going shirtless would have to suffice for now. He had a fan for his room stashed away somewhere, but he was not about to spend forever looking for it right now.

Continuing to dance while he put his books away, he celebrated by turning up the volume and taking a full dance break to the next song that came on once he was finished. That was another nice thing about living alone, his parents could not nag him to turn his music down. That was a constant problem his parents had grown tired of fast.

Tao went over to the light in his room and flicked it on, since it was getting darker outside, and continued dancing to his heart's content. His curtains were still open, allowing the whole world to see into his room, but he did not care enough to pay attention to that. If they wanted to watch, let them. They might catch him doing a couple hip thrusts or maybe a body roll, nothing he was ashamed of showing off. Even if he did not have the best body out there, it was not one to shrug off. Not that he was trying to be self-centered or anything.

What Tao did not know, however, was that someone, a couple of someones actually, were paying attention to him. They were watching him, some contently, others bored, waiting for the right time to make their move.

Tao, spun around, a new wave of energy washing over him, and kicked his leg out as the song finished playing only to kick his giant panda on the head. The blow sent his panda toppling from the bed. He landed on his head with a soft thud sound, causing Tao to gasp right away.

“No! I’m so sorry!” Tao shouted, running over to his panda and propping him back up. “Daddy didn’t mean to kick you like that!” he apologized as he moved the panda so it was leaning up against the front of his nightstand, right by the head of his bed. “Sit here until I’m done so I don’t hurt you on accident again,” he told the panda who was slightly slumping forward, as if it was sad about what just happened to it. “Don’t slump like that…” Tao told his panda as he straightened him out and fluffed his stomach a little, “...it’s bad for your posture.”

Once the panda situation was taken care of, Tao went back to the other boxes in the room and started going through them. 

The next thing he took care of was getting hangers hung in his closet along with hanging up, and folding, his clothes to get put away. He had packed everything away so the clothes that went into his closet were together and the clothes for the dresser were also together.

In no time flat, Tao had all of his clothes away and organized, and collapsed all the boxes that had held his books and clothes to store on the top shelf of his closet for future use. 

Next, he opened a box that held everything for his desk and got all of that put away. He was stumped when he did not find his laptop, but then remembered that was still in the trunk of his car because he had not wanted it to get accidentally broken in the move. It was not like he was going to be using it that night anyways with all the unpacking he was doing, so it did not so much matter that he did not have it with him right now. The realtor had told him this was a good neighborhood so he trusted leaving it in the trunk for the night, especially since he had pulled his car into the garage.

The next box Tao came across was one that held Christmas lights he always had hung in his room. Back at home, he had rarely had the actual light for his room on. Instead, he would plug in the Christmas lights and let them light up his room. Over the years, he had become more creative with them and now had a setup he enjoyed because of the way they lit his room.

Pulling out the first long strand of lights, Tao checked to see which they were. With a smile on his face, he put them down and pulled out a couple of small Command hooks and dumped them onto the floor to get them ready. When he thought he had enough prepared, he pulled his desk chair up to the wall and stood on it with a couple of the hooks in his hand. Carefully, he worked on pressing them onto the top of the wall until he had managed to stick them all around the perimeter of the room. He loved using these since they were so easy to put on and remove. Not to mention they were decently priced, something someone looking for a full time job always enjoyed.

With that all done, Tao then set to work on hanging the lights on the hooks. This took a bit longer then he thought it would, and on a couple occasions almost sent Tao tumbling off his chair because the lights had somehow gotten tangled around his legs, lassoing them together. Nonetheless, he got the task done in a little over ten minutes, and never toppled to his death. 

The next strand would at least be easier. Tao prepared more hooks and this time, lined them along the bottom of the wall all around the room. This task went quicker and soon he was placing the lights into the hooks. 

After he was done with that, his knees were killing him. He was not used to being on his knees and on a hard floor for that long, and thought he might have bruises on them the next day. But, it was worth it.

Now, the only thing left was the last strand. These, he weaved between the wooden slats on the headboard of his bed, which took no time at all unlike the other strands. Tao was glad he had saved the easiest for last because then he could sit on his bed and rest for a little while after they were done.

Thankfully, there was an outlet close to his bed that Tao connected a power strip to and was able to plug all the lights into. Tao plugged all the lights in, and right away flipped them on. After that, he turned off the main light in the room to allow the Christmas lights to illuminate the space.

Right away, the room started the glow and Tao patted himself on the back with a large smile on his face. The lights on the top of the wall were purple mixed with some blinking blue, magenta, and white lights which reminded him a bit of a galaxy. The bottom lights were all green, which gave the floor a slight tinge, reminding him of grass. It was like he was outside without actually forcing himself to go out. The lights he had weaved through his headboard reminded him of stars because they were white and some of them blinked. 

His friends had thought he was strange for doing this, but then again, they also thought he was strange for having such a large panda collection. It was just something he enjoyed doing, so he was going to do it.

With the lights now situated, Tao moved onto his panda collection and started unboxing them. Unlike most people who had pictures or trophies sitting all over their room, Tao had his pandas. There was a specific way he needed to set up his room and he made sure it was perfect. Certain pandas belonged on his bookshelf, others on his dresser, and the bigger ones sat together in a corner in his room. His three foot panda was the largest he had, and the smallest could fit in the palm of his hand with plenty of room to spare. All his others ranged in size between these two. Now he could continue his collection without getting disappointed looks from his parents whenever he brought another new one home...which was a bit too often.

Eventually, everything was organized and put away in Tao’s room and he turned off his stereo. It was now 10:53pm and he was feeling dead tired. With a yawn, he paused his iPod and turned off his stereo.

Grabbing his empty ramyeon container and chopsticks, Tao brought them down to the kitchen. He placed the bowl on the counter and chucked his chopsticks into the sink. He could worry about cleaning up more tomorrow. It was not like he was leaving a big mess anyways.

“Small messes...that’s how all large messes start…” Tao murmured to himself, remembering one time his parents had left him home alone for a week and had come back to a complete mess. “Eeehhh...it won’t get that bad since this is my house,” he told himself before walking away from the kitchen.

With a big yawn, Tao started walking around the first floor, making sure everything was locked and closed all the way. In the long run, that was probably something he should have done hours ago, but at least it was getting done.

“I forgot there’s no alarm system installed here yet,” Tao said to himself while he locked the back door, jiggling the doorknob to make sure it was securely closed. “I’ll have to get one of those soon.”

He had grown up in a house with an alarm system, so it was quite unnerving to be sleeping somewhere completely new without one. There was nothing he could do about it at almost 11:00pm though, so he would have to deal with it.

Yawning again, Tao wandered around and pulled the signs he had made off the doors and walls before back upstairs to do the same with the rest. After all the signs were down and tossed in the trash, he made his way into the bathroom so he could finally get clean. 

In the bathroom, Tao quickly stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower. While the shower was heating up, he grabbed a towel out of a box along with his shampoo and body wash. He saw a couple other things in that box as well and laughed to himself, making a mental note to come back to this box in his free time.

His shower did not last long once he stepped in because he found the warm water was making him even more tired. The last thing he wanted was to fall asleep in the shower and crack his head open or something on his first day in the house. He knew he definitely needed to get to bed soon or else he would find himself passing out on the floor.

When Tao stepped out of the shower, he realized he had not thought ahead and forgot to bring a change of clothes. Sighing, he grabbed his towel, dried his hair a little, and then walked to his bedroom with the towel still draped over his head. Another good thing about living alone was that he was able to walk around naked whenever he wanted without someone yelling at him to put some clothes on, and his mother did all too often, because walking around in just boxers was unacceptable to her.

In his room again, Tao walked up to his dresser, which was sitting under his window, and opened the drawer that had his pajamas in it. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt before pulling out the top drawer and grabbing a pair of boxer briefs. 

With another yawn, Tao pulled on his boxer briefs and then the rest of his pajamas, which just consisted of a pair or shorts and a semi-looser top. He then leaned forward and rested his hands on top of his dresser while looking out his window. It was so dark outside right now and there were only a couple street lights on this block. The light in front of his house was out right now, but he figured that would be replaced soon. He was glad he had moved into such a good neighborhood, just the thought of that brought a smile to his face.

What Tao still did not know, was that the people who had been watching him earlier in the day, were still in their same spot keeping their eyes on him.

Yet another yawn passed Tao’s lips before he closed the curtains and shuffled his feet back towards his bed.

Since he did not have anything planned for the next day besides more unpacking, Tao set an alarm for 10:00am and flopped onto his bed face down while letting out a tired sigh from a long day's work. Reaching his hand out and petting his giant panda on its head, he smiled at himself before reaching down to flick off the lights, and then rolled onto his back. It felt nice having his own place, which he still found hard to believe.

Crawling under the covers, Tao settled himself into his bed and quickly fell asleep. He was completely exhausted from everything that had happened today and felt that sleep could not come quick enough.

~~~~  
Outside

The bushes rustled across the street from Tao’s house as five people moved around uncomfortably. The bushes were placed at the corner of the block, meant to make it look more appealing. But it also made the perfect spot for them to hide and go unnoticed since the bushes were thick and tall.

“Why did we have to wait here all fucking day?” Chen complained, getting another cramp in his leg and cringing in annoyance while he tried to massage it out.

“I know we had this planned, but we could have come here later. I’m starving!” Xiumin complained as his stomach growled for the umpteenth time. “We’ve barely eaten anything today because of this stupid stakeout…” he grumbled under his breath.

“Oh shut up, you know it’s better to observe our prey before making any moves,” Kris scowled at the two of them while rolling his eyes. “And you’ve done this plenty of times before! Besides, you don’t see Lay and Luhan complaining do you!?”

“Actually…” Luhan began saying in a tired voice, raising his hand slightly.

“Do not make him mad, Luhan,” Lay said, placing his hand over Luhan’s mouth, before the other could begin to complain. “Would you really want to deal with him while he’s mad?” he questioned, instantly causing Luhan to shake his head and mumble something out from under his hand.

Kris hushed the four of them with a swat of his hand and an annoyed look on his face. He was twenty-four years old and one of the leaders of a gang who made a living off robbing houses and leaving no evidence, or survivors. They had been at this for seven years now, and no one had managed to be caught or even a suspect. Mainly because no one was ever left alive and they did a good job not leaving any traces of themselves behind. Some people in the gang even went as far as to say they were professionals because of how well they tended to do.

There was another section of this gang which was led by their other leader, Suho. That section of the gang consisted of their other members, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, and Sehun. They were currently working a couple of towns down, but both groups were targeting smaller towns that were known to be calm and peaceful. It was always fun instilling fear in peaceful residents every now and then. Plus, no one ever expects for a break in and murder to happen in a neighborhood like theirs. True, it was easier to hit up neighborhoods that had higher crime rates, but there was also more of a rush of adrenaline when going into a calmer neighborhood because anything could happen.

“Okay, now listen up,” Kris whispered to everyone, not that anyone was out at this hour to overhear them. “In an hour, we’ll break in. We are going in through the back door and will do a sweep of the first floor, making our way up to the second. Only grab things of value and be as quiet as possible,” he instructed. “Do we have everything?”

“We have the rope,” Xiumin said, holding up a bag between him and Chen.

“We have the other necessities like flashlights and gloves,” Lay said, tapping his hand against a bag between Luhan and himself.

Kris nodded to the four of them before saying, “I have the most important part.”

Reaching into his jacket, Kris pulled out a gun. He had pulled the gun off a dead member of another gang they had fought with a couple years back and had been using ever since. When he had searched the dead body, he had also found a silencer as well, which had made killing their victims all the more easier. No sound meant no suspicion and a cleaner get away.

“He’s a new resident here...right?” Luhan asked as they waited for the hour to pass.

“He just moved in today,” Kris stated while peering through binoculars he had brought along. “I was here when he was moving in and waiting for the rest of your lazy asses to finally arrive.”

“And we’re really going to rob and kill him on his first day here? That seems kind of...harsh…” Luhan stated.

“Since when have you cared about things like that?” Chen asked with a scowl on his face.

“I don’t care,” Luhan clarified in a matter-of-fact voice while shaking his head. “We’ve never done this to someone as new to the area as he is though,” he stated. “It could look strange if he suddenly dies like this.”

“But it is also good for us to take advantage of someone like him,” Xiumin explained with a smirk on his face.

“Good for us?” Luhan questioned, raising an eyebrow at Xiumin with a confused look on his face.

“Xiumin’s right,” Lay agreed. “He most likely didn’t get a chance to unpack everything today. That means there’s not going to be an easy way for any to judge what is missing when this case is investigated,” he explained. “No dust has settled around anything to show it’s been taken, no scratch marks on the floor if something falls...it’s perfect.”

“Exactly,” Xiumin stated with a snap of his fingers. “The less evidence, the better. This is the best case scenario.”

“Will you guys shut up already?” Kris snapped in annoyance.

The four of them groaned and rolled their eyes at Kris before being quiet. Kris always got like this before they broke in somewhere. He tended to get more jumpy from the adrenaline, and always wanted everything quiet. They had done it tons and tons of times before, but it still seemed to worry him. Each break in was different and no one ever knew all the possibilities how it could go wrong.

After another hour of waiting had passed, Kris signaled for them to start moving. Quietly, they slid their gloves on, gathered their bags, and made their way across the street and into Tao’s backyard. They all moved aside and let Chen go to the door, because he was the one who could pick locks the fastest and did not need light if the locks were simple enough. Thankfully, since this house was a bit older, that was the case.

“It looks like these locks haven’t been updated in a long time,” Chen stated, intertwining his fingers and pressing them together so they would crack. “Piece of cake,” he muttered before starting to go at it.

Within fifteen seconds, there was a soft click as the lock became undone. Chen gave the knob a twist and gently pushed the door open with a smug look on his face. It was a new personal best for picking a lock.

Stepping away, Chen gave Kris free rein to enter the house first. Before the older entered, he turned around to face the rest of his group again. Lay held up his and Luhan’s bag and allowed Luhan to rummage inside and grab the flashlights they had packed. They handed them out to the others before entering the house.

Everyone was glad to see thick curtains on all the windows, so when they used the flashlights no one would see them. Things were really working out for them so far. It was almost like this house was begging to be broken into.

Quietly, the five of them made their way through the rooms on the first floor, not that there was much. There was only a kitchen, dining area, and living room, which did not even have a television in it yet. 

“He even labeled all the boxes for us. It’s almost like he wanted to make things easier for us,” Lay stated as he came out from rummaging through the dining room. “But there’s nothing in that room of any value.”

“There’s nothing of value anywhere,” Chen stated in a frustrated groan. 

“Patience,” Kris hissed at them through clenched teeth. “There could be things upstairs. You saw the stereo system he had set up in his room,” he pointed out with a grin on his face.

“Um...no...you hogged the binoculars most of the time,” Xiumin reminded him.

“Oh, who cares? We’ll save his room for last, that’s all we need to know,” Luhan stated. “If that’s the only thing we’re taking, we want to hit that room last so we’re not lugging it around with us through the rest of the house.”

“Just make sure everything’s ready when we go in his bedroom then. We can’t give him a chance to get away,” Kris stated, pointing to Xiumin’s and Chen’s bag. “Up the stairs we go,” he said, motioning for them to follow him.

They were making their way up the stairs perfectly fine until the top step creaked loudly in the silent house. Kris immediately lifted his foot from the step and held his breath. All five of them froze where they stood, praying they had not just blown their cover.

~~~~  
Tao’s Room

Tao sat up in his bed, clutching the covers to his chest as he stared at the door to his room. He had been sleeping peacefully for the most part, but every new noise the house made had caused him to wake up. This time, it had been some creaking.

“Hello?” Tao called out, although he knew there was no one in his house. “I’m just imagining things...no one’s there,” he told himself as he looked over towards his giant panda, whose head was lit up red by the glowing numbers on his alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. “No one’s there...I’m just being paranoid because this is a new house,” he told himself in order to calm himself down some more. “It’s probably just the house settling in the foundation or something…” he told himself, trying to find an excuse for the sudden noise.

Shutting his eyes, Tao settled back down in his bed, one hand reached out, resting on top of his panda’s head, and the other draped over his eyes. No matter how jumpy he was being, he was still dead tired and unable to stay up long.

~~~~  
On the Stairs

Kris motioned for everyone to stay still, waiting to see if the new owner of the house would make an appearance or not.

“Hello?” they then heard call out from what must have been his bedroom.

All five of them held their breath, on edge now more than ever, knowing the owner had awoken. They stayed silent and heard the man talking to himself in his room and waited until the house became silent again. Only after the house turned silent for a minute or so were they able to sigh in relief. Things could have easily turned more difficult, but they were all thrilled it had not.

Silently, Kris motioned for everyone to press up against the wall, and move up the stairs like that in order to avoid the any more squeaky spots. If they hit any again, it might cause the house owner to get suspicious and come to check things out.

When they all made it onto the second-floor landing, they fanned out and searched the rooms. It would be quicker to search the house like this, and it worked out because there were five doors, not including the bedroom. Each of them could search a room and get things done faster.

Xiumin walked into a room and found martial arts equipment and things used for boxing and exercising. None of it was going to be easy to carry, and none was worth enough to bother with anyways. He looked through a couple of the boxes, but only found weights, some of which were too heavy for him to even consider lugging around, and some workout clothes and posters.

Luhan had walked into a room that looked like some sort of small game room. There were a ton of different games and gaming systems. This room was more of a jackpot than he had thought. Quickly, he shuffled through the games which were alphabetized in the box, and pulled out only those that were current and would be worth something when they sold them. He also grabbed a couple controllers to different consoles and shoved them in his bag as well. Once they were done taking care of the owner of the house, maybe he could come back and grab a few of the gaming systems. But hey, at least he had found something.

Lay stumbled upon the bathroom, which he was not shocked had nothing of value. Just normal bathroom things and a couple...waterproof toys...which he would have prefered to never have found even though they were still in their packaging and clearly unused. 

Chen walked into a smaller room that appeared to be a guest bedroom/storage room, because he found some furniture along with some old school things and photo albums. There was nothing good in this room, which kind of upset him and made him hope the others were finding something good.

Kris stumbled upon what must have been a small music office. There were different stands for guitars and electric keyboards, but no actual instruments were anywhere, even in the small closet in the room. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, assuming the owner must have been waiting to move the instruments in at a different time. With no instruments, there was nothing of value was in the room. It was aggravating.

The five of them met out in the hallway empty handed except for Luhan who had a smirk on his face. Now that they were close to the owner's bedroom, talking, even whispering, was out of the question.

Kris quickly pulled off his gloves and pulled his phone out from his pocket and started typing out a message. This is how they usually communicated with each other during robberies. It was not a prefect way, but it was better than trying to mouth things to each other, which always caused confusion.

What did you find? Kris typed out before showing to Luhan, who he could tell had filled his bag.

Smiling, Luhan opened the bag and showed them everything inside. A pleased smirk ran across all of their faces since at least something had been found in this house.

Did anyone else find anything? Anything to go back for later? Kris typed out next, hoping the others had been lucky.

Lay quickly pulled out his phone and typed out, I found a bunch of unopened sex toys in the bathroom. They were all dildos, buttplugs, and some kinky things from what I saw quickly. Maybe this guy’s gay, before showing it to everyone.

I know you have your own fun with Suho, but I meant if you found anything useful, Kris typed out, showing Lay with an amused expression on his face.

Lay tapped his thumbs on his phone screen and looked away from Kris, his cheeks turning bright red from what the older had just said. It was not like he was planning on going back and taking the sex toys, though there were some interesting looking ones.

The other three looked at each other, hoping someone would nod their head saying there was something of value, but no one did. They had all been unlucky and it annoyed all of them. Usually they could each find a couple of things to take with them.

Xiumin then quickly pulled his phone and started typing away on it before holding it up for everyone else to see.

The room I looked in had a bunch of martial arts and workout equipment so we should be careful.

Chen was the next to pull out his phone and start typing away at it.

Kris, you had the binoculars the entire time, did he look buff at all?

Not that I could tell. He seemed normal to me, it shouldn’t be a problem to overtake him five to one, Kris typed out before showing his phone to the others. He watched as the others nodded before pulling his phone back and typing again. Make sure all the supplies we need are ready for when we enter. We have to do this quickly and silently as usual.

The other four nodded at him before pulling their supplies out from their bags. Kris then shoved his phone into his pocket and everyone else did the same. Enough time had been killed. When they were ready, they nodded at Kris.

Now, it was time for the most important room.

With everyone ready, Kris headed towards the bedroom door and quietly turned the doorknob all the way before pushing it in, so it would not make a single sound. Thankfully, it did not squeak and they were able to get in without a problem. It was a huge sigh of relief since sadly, not all doors were this quiet and quite a few times it had caused them problems.

“Mmmm…” Tao moaned in his sleep while kicking his legs a little, making the five of them jump. 

They all looked over to the sleeping man. One hand was reached out, laying on top of a giant panda’s head, while the other was draped over his eyes. His left leg was completely straight while the right one was bent at the knee. He was lying mostly out of his covers, which would make things easier for them.

He definitely had some muscle, but nothing the five of them together could not overcome. After all, they were muscular too.

Silently, they crept up to the bed and took their positions. Chen and Luhan were at the foot of the bed while Lay and Xiumin were standing at the headboard and Kris off to the side next to Lay. It was always more fun for Kris to stand back and watch the four of them work. Not to mention it kept him from getting accidentally kicked or punched.

Looking at each other, Kris nodded his head and they all pounced on the sleeping man at once. Tao woke up right away and tried to scream only to have something shoved into his mouth followed by duct tape placed over it. It happened faster than he could have ever anticipated. He still tried to scream, but only muffled sounds escaped his mouth. He then tried swinging his arms and legs only to find they were being held tightly down.

Right away, a blindfold was slid over Tao’s eyes, cutting off his vision and making him panic even more. Ambushed, gagged, and blinded was not the way he had planned on his first night here going. 

His legs were then forcefully pulled apart and tied securely to the footboard of the bed. There were a few more tugs at his wrists as they were tied together and then to the headboard. Tao was trying even harder now to scream through the gag, but was still getting nowhere with that. 

It was only once he was secured down to the bed that the five men who had ambushed him stepped away to look at their work.

“I think that was our fastest time yet,” Chen stated with a triumphant smirk. “We’re setting all kinds of records today!”

“Oh, who cares,” Xiumin stated in annoyance, rolling his eyes at Chen. “Just start looking around and see what you can find!”

Tao began panicking even more and started thrashing around on the bed, only to find he was securely tied down. He tried pulling at the ropes that bound him to the bed, but the knots were only getting tighter and started digging into his skin painfully. His chest was heaving up and down as he tried calming himself down in his current situation.

How did they get in my house!? What do they want!? Tao asked himself while he continued pulling at his restraints.

A few muffled yells left his mouth as he tried shouting at them to to release him, but nothing was coherent enough for even him to understand once he heard it.

He only stopped fighting his restraints and screaming when he heard the sound of a gun being prepared. His friend's father was a cop and had shown them his gun before, so he quickly recognized those sounds. There was the sound of bullets being slid into place and a snap as the gun was closed. That terrified him. Not only was he completely defenceless with these strangers in his house, but now there was a loaded gun in the same room as him.

Oh God...they’re planning on killing me too!? Fuck...this is perfect...just fucking perfect! he screamed to himself, wondering what he had done wrong in life to have this happen to him.

Now that Tao was laying still and quiet, he could hear as books were pushed off his bookshelf, plushies were thrown from their spots, and the sound of hangers being emptied of his clothes and getting tossed around. There were even sounds of closing drawers of his desk and dresser as the strangers rummaged around more. They were leaving no spot untouched it sounded like.

They must really be making a mess of my room, Tao thought in a panic. What are they looking for!? They can just leave already! Right!? There’s nothing here! 

“Seriously!?” Lay said all of the sudden as they all continued rummaging through Tao’s stuff. “This guy has nothing valuable besides that stereo in here!”

Tao heard one of them men standing near him sigh and then felt the blindfold being pulled away from his eyes. He had originally been planning on glaring at the man who removed the blindfold, but that did not happen when he saw a gun pointed right at him. Instead, he was sure he looked more like a frightened deer in headlights.

Kris smiled down at Tao when he saw how terrified he looked. It was the same look all of their victims had, and he never got tired of it. And, just like all the others, Tao began shaking his head as he looked at the gun.

“I’m going to remove your gag now,” Kris explained calmly with the gun still pointed at Tao. “If you scream, or speak without permission, I’m going to shoot you,” he said, which earned anticipated murmurs from the other four in the room as they wondered how messy things were about to get.

“I can’t wait to watch this,” Chen said in an entertain voice, causing Tao to glance over at him. 

“How many shots? A couple for torture?” Lay asked no one in particular with a smile on his face. 

Tao then moved his gaze to the man who had just spoken and saw him leaning up against his panda, causing it to squish down. 

“Or one right between the eyes!” Xiumin tossed into the pot of ideas. 

“Will you stop fucking distracting him so we can get on with this?” Kris growled out before turning his attention back to the man trapped on the bed. 

“Ha! Ha!” Luhan chuckled out, only to be roughly hit on the back of the head by Kris, who had done it without even looking at him. 

“So, do you understand my conditions? Speak and I shoot. No second chances.”

Nodding his head, Tao was willing to do anything to try not to get shot. He flinched when Kris reached forward and grabbed onto the tape, and cringed when the tape was pulled away, letting out a small groan of pain as well. 

Right away, Tao tilted his head to the side and spit out whatever had been shoved into his mouth, he could have sworn it was a sock. The idea of possibly having that shoved into his mouth almost made him want to throw up. Holding back his gag reflex, however, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, stretching his jaw.

Chen, Lay, Xiumin, and Luhan gathered closer around the bed and looked down at Tao with unenthusiastic expressions on their faces. Even though Tao wanted to scream at them to get out of his house and spare him, he knew that would do the exact opposite. 

“Where do you keep the valuables?” Kris asked in a firm but almost kind voice, pointing the gun towards Tao’s head now.

“I...I do not h-have any…” Tao answered, his voice shaking slightly. “Th-this is my f-first time m-moving out…” he explained.

Sighing, Kris turned towards the other four and rolled his eyes. They all found it annoying that there was not much to steal and began hoping Suho and the others were having better luck where they were.

“Leave with what you have right now,” Kris said in an annoyed voice, since this had not gone how they had planned.

“What about the stereo?” Xiumin asked, pointing back the speakers and iPod dock that was still plugged into the wall.

“Just forget about it. It’ll only slow us down right now,” Kris explained. “Go wait where we discussed before, and I’ll meet you when I am done.”

“Going to get rid of him now?” Chen questioned.

“That’s how it always goes,” Kris stated with a smile while twirling his gun on his finger. “We can’t have any witnesses, after all.”

“But I want to watch this time!” Chen exclaimed since he had not been able to go on their last raid and had missed, from the sound of it, a very good killing. 

Without having to say a single word, Kris turned his gaze towards Chen. The man instantly closed his mouth and felt his face go pale. Everyone knew never to question Kris or they would feel his wrath. Chen figured it was better to do as he was told than risk his life. 

Tao stayed still, looking up at the man with the gun as the others gathered up their bags and headed out of his room. He could hear them stomping down the stairs and listened to hear the back door open and slam shut. Now he knew how they had gotten in. The house was older, so no doubt the lock had been easy to pick.

Tao’s bedroom stayed silent for a while longer, but he could not stand it much longer. Even though he was not sure if he would get shot, he had to beg for his life. Maybe try to bargain for it somehow. 

“P-please…” Tao then said, breaking the silence and causing Kris to look down at him.

“Hmm?” Kris hummed while looking down at the man tied to the bed. “Do you have something to say?”

“I...I promise not to t-tell anyone…” he said while shaking his head. “You have my word! I’ll completely forget about all of this and your faces and...and pretend it never happened!” Tao exclaimed desperately as he tried to think of anything to keep himself alive.

“What’s your name?” Kris asked, leaning down closer to Tao, only to watch the man try and shrink away from him.

“T-T-Tao,” he replied.

“And how old are you?” Kris asked next, curious about the man restrained to the bed.

“Twen-twenty-th-three…” Tao replied next, hoping if he cooperated right now that the man standing over him might have a change of heart. He was young, after all. His whole life was still ahead of him.

“Aawww, how cute. You’re younger than me,” Kris said with a humorous smile.

Tao stayed quiet as the older looked at him and watched how the man’s eyes raked over his body. 

“Well, since you are going to die,” the man said, running one of his hands down Tao’s arm and to his shoulder, “I might as well let you know my name. It’s Yifan, but everyone calls me Kris,” the older said, lightly placing two fingers under the younger's chin and lifting it slightly. “But I am sorry, T-T-Tao,” Kris said, making fun of Tao’s stuttering voice and removing his fingers, “but you’re going to die tonight whether you want to or not.”

“No...I...I can’t die like this,” Tao said, shaking his head as if him saying this was going to convince Kris to let him live. “Please, K-Kris...I...you...you can’t let me die like this…” he said, trying his best to form sentences in his horrified state.

“You know what, Tao?” Kris asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“W-what?” Tao asked back, his entire body shaking out of fear. He was sure he was making the entire bed vibrate by this point because of how scared he was.

“I think you might be right,” Kris stated with a nod of his head. “I cannot let you die like this. Something just seems...wrong...” he commented.

“S-so...you’re not going to kill me?” Tao asked in a hope filled voice, a small gleam of hope entering his fear filled eyes.

“Ha, ha! Don’t make me laugh, Tao! Of course I’m still going to kill you,” Kris stated with a sharp laugh. “Before I kill you, though, I think I’m going to have some fun with you.”

“W-what do y-you mean have some fun?” Tao asked, pulling harder on his restraints.

Kris smirked down at him and put the safety on his gun before placing it onto the nightstand, climbing onto the bed, and hovering over Tao.

The younger remained still as Kris remained over him. Hair was now partially covering Kris’s face, making it hard to read what he was thinking. Not that the man was showing much to begin with.

“Tao, Tao, Tao,” Kris said while shaking his head at the younger. “It’s almost a shame I have to kill you...you’re pretty cute...I’ll tell you that...and still so young too,” he said, reaching forward and gripping Tao’s chin tightly in his hand, and tilting his head slightly to get a better look at him.

Kris liked what he was seeing. The younger was definitely attractive and had appealing qualities.

Dark skin that was well kept and seemed to glow.

Toned muscles, tensed in fear.

Black, soft hair that appeared to have never been touched by hair dye.

A great height as well, just a little shorter than him.

Beautiful, dark, deep eyes that reminded him of a feline and were right now wet with tears wanting to flow out.

Tao jerked his head to the side, making Kris release his chin and kept his head turned to the side to avoid having to look at him. He could not look at Kris. He was terrified.

While he was looking off to the side, he felt Kris shift his position on the bed and grab tightly onto one of his ankles. Tao stiffened at the touch, but tried not to move or show how scared he was.

Right away, Tao felt the rope fall away from his ankle. Out of instinct, he quickly kicked his leg, knowing he could inflict some damage if he hit the right spot. But before he could make contact, he felt a hand wrap around him and hold him tightly. So tightly that he could not help but let out a gasp of pain. He swore it felt like his bones would snap in the older’s hand.

Kris then moved quickly and bent Tao's leg so it was bent at the knee and almost touching the mattress by his head. 

He is very flexible...good to know, the older said to himself before turning serious to speak to Tao. “And what the hell made you think you would get anywhere by doing that?” Kris asked before easily grabbing his gun off the nightstand. 

“I-!”

Tao was instantly cut off when Kris shoved the barrel of his gun into his mouth. It was practically being shoved down the back of his throat. But with his head against the pillow, he had nowhere to go. 

A couple gaspy breaths left his mouth along with pained groans before Kris pulled the gun back out. It was covered in the younger’s saliva after being shoved down his throat, but he did not care about that at the moment. He placed it back in the nightstand while still holding Tao in his current position. He then reeled his arm back and brought it forward, with his hand firmly striking the younger's cheek. 

“I don’t care for any excuses you were about to pull out of your ass. But know this, if you try kicking me or anything again, my offer still stands to shoot you early,” Kris explained. 

He then harshly pulled Tao's leg back down before he started working on his other ankle.

The entire time, Tao laid still on the bed, practically holding his breath. At least he was getting freed partially, which was a good thing. Right? His hip and leg might have hurt from being forcefully moved like that, and he might be forming a bruise now, but he was still alive. 

While he was still recovering from the blow, Tao was shocked back into awareness as he felt his shorts and boxer briefs being pulled completely off of his body. Trying desperately to close his legs and stop Kris only earned a growl from the older who easily spread them again. The chilled air in his room met with Tao’s skin suddenly and a yelp left his mouth at his new predicament. Tao began panicking more, especially as he felt Kris run his hand over his stomach and push his shirt up so his chest was exposed. The younger shivered more as he laid there, wishing Kris would stop touching him. The older’s fingers felt calloused and felt like they were scratching his skin a bit.

Oh, a nice flat stomach too? Looks better in person than from crappy binoculars. Damn...he’s perfect, Kris said to himself, adding it to the list of things he liked about the younger. As the list gets longer, the more enjoyable this is going to end up being.

Tao could tell his face was turning a deep shade of red as Kris looked down at him with a malicious grin on his face. When he tried closing his legs, he found he could not because Kris was between them. 

Tao now understood what was going to happen to him. His house had been broken into and ransacked, and now he was going to be violated...raped. He was open to the idea of sex under different circumstances, like when it was consensual and with someone he loved, but this was definitely not one of them.

“Tao, are you a virgin?” Kris asked while running one of his hands down Tao’s side, causing the younger to shiver at the light, teasing touches.

“W-what!? O-of course not!” Tao shouted as his face turned an even deeper shade of red. “Me? Twenty-three a-and still a-a virgin!?”

“Lying is only going to get you hurt more,” Kris stated. “This is the first time I have gotten myself a virgin,” he said with a small laugh. “This should make things more interesting.”

“What!? No!” Tao shouted, beginning to struggle on the bed more than before. “I already said I was not a virgin!” he screamed.

“There is nothing to worry about, Tao,” Kris said, lowering himself and throwing Tao’s legs over his shoulders. “It’s not going to hurt...much.”

“Much!?” Tao shrieked, pulling harder at his restraint still holding him from the bed and preventing him from doing anything to help himself.

“See...I knew you were a virgin,” the older stated with a smile on his face.

A small, entertained laugh left Kris’s lips as he watched the color drain from Tao’s face. He could tell the younger was terrified, but that only turned him on even more.

Tao pulled at the ropes binding his wrists to the bed just before Kris started licking at his hole. He could not help but flinch at the strange sensation he was feeling. Kris was licking outside his hole and at times poking the tip of his tongue inside of him, which felt even stranger.

Without any warning, Kris then pushed one of his fingers inside of Tao and started pumping it in and out.

“Aaahhh! No! Stop it! Please!” Tao cried out at the strange sensation that burned slightly. “Take it out!” he screamed in desperation, knowing things would only continue to get worse.

Kris did not say anything back to Tao as he continued pumping his finger in and out of the younger before adding another. He felt how Tao’s legs stiffened when he pushed his finger in and smirked to himself. Kris then began spreading his fingers out inside of Tao, which made the younger groan out louder and arch his back in pain.

Desperately, Tao tried pulling himself away from Kris, but the older was not having any of that and pulled him back before shoving a third finger roughly inside of him.

Tao let out a small whimper before laying still on the bed, giving into Kris as he worked him open for the first time ever. He hated it, but the more Kris touched him like that, the more he found himself relaxing.

He was actually...enjoying this a little? 

Or was it because relaxing made it just a little less painful?

“Aahhhh~!” Tao suddenly cried out when Kris shoved his fingers in deeper and spread them out inside of him. “Aaahh! Aaaaahhhhh!” Tao continued moaning as he started moving his hips on his own.

This was the strangest feeling Tao had ever experienced in his entire life. Feeling something moving inside of him like that and spreading him out was so foreign, but every small movement made his hips buck up slightly.

“You seem to be enjoying this a bit more now,” Kris said when Tao finally stopped moaning and was biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

“No! I do not like this!” Tao shouted, trying not only to convince Kris, but also himself. “I would never like someone forcing himself on me like this! It...it’s just a bodily reaction!”

“You should give into the pleasure you are feeling, Tao,” Kris said before licking the inside of Tao’s thigh, which only made the younger shiver more, realizing how sensitive he felt right there. “Look at it this way, you will not die a virgin now. I am doing you a great honor by taking your virginity for you.”

“Raping me is not doing me an honor you fucking, psychotic, sick-o, bastard!” Tao said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, you will be enjoying yourself soon enough,” Kris stated with a sly smirk on his face.

Tao clamped his eyes closed and tried his best not to let any more moans leave his mouth. He did not care if he would have died a virgin. Sure, he had bought lots of sex toys to try out once he was all moved in, and had hoped he would have had a chance to use them with a future lover, but it was not like he regretted never reaching that point.

Just when Tao thought he was going to be able to hold all his noises in, he felt Kris wrap his hand around his cock and start pumping it. Tao had only ever touched himself, and never had anyone to experiment with. It was a completely different experience to have someone else's hand running up and down his cock and playing with the slit on the head.

“Let me get you really hard so you can enjoy yourself more,” Kris said to the younger as he continued moving his hand.

Leaning his head back, Tao let out a low moan of pleasure as Kris jerked him off faster and faster, to the point where he thought he was going to cum soon. While Kris continued jerking him off, he never stopped moving his fingers inside of him. This was the most pleasure Tao had ever felt in his entire life, and he hated admitting that to himself. 

He was being raped...and...he liked it?

Then again, the real penetration had yet to happen.

No...I can’t be liking it...it’s...a trick! He’s play some sort of trick on my body, Tao told himself while letting out a low sigh to try calming his excited body down. If anyone touches someone else...there’s going to be a reaction...he explained in his head.

The next time Tao looked down at himself, he saw he had a raging erection, which was leaking pre-cum all over his stomach and was smeared over Kris’s hand. Then, he looked down at Kris’s crotch and saw the outline of his hard erection. Since Kris was wearing tighter pants, it left nothing to the imagination about his package. His erection was huge. 

Beyond huge. 

Frightening.

Tao saw how it was twitching slightly in the older’s pants, pressing hard up against the material. He could also see a small wet spot from where the pre-cum was soaking through the clothing. Kris’s cock was hungry the virgin hole that he was currently stretching.

He swore it was larger than anything he had ever watched in porn before! How come no porn site had scooped Kris up and used him in their videos? Surely he could tear apart anyone he fucked...but maybe that was not the best thought to have in his mind right now since it was about to be thrust inside of him against his will.

Terrified again, Tao pulled at the ropes around his wrists and tried to free himself. He started kicking his feet and screaming again, not that it did him any good in his current position.

“Please! We can’t do this!” Tao screamed as loud as he could, his voice cracking a little from the strain he was putting on it to scream so loudly. “You’re going to destroy me! No!”

“I am so glad you think so highly of me,” Kris stated confidently. “But I it doesn’t matter if my cock destroys you, considering I’m going to shoot you afterwards,” Kris stated with a pleased smile running across his face just as he gripped onto Tao’s erection painfully hard. “So don’t worry. You might be in excruciating pain for some time, but I’ll also take that away from you and put you to rest,” he purred out, as if completely content with the current situation.

Tao gave another hard pull at his restraints and arched his back off the mattress as he felt Kris remove his fingers from his ass and pulled his hand away from his cock. He was breathing hard as he tried calming himself after what had just happened and what he had just heard.

There was the sound of rustling clothes, the heavy sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor, and then silence filled the room. The bed shifted as Kris moved around on it a bit, changing his position. Only then did Tao as feel the head of Kris’s erection pressed up against his semi-stretched hole, which still stung from being stretched before.

Tao picked his head up from his pillow and shook his head at Kris, who he noticed was well built with a nice six pack. Seeing how toned the other male’s body was, Tao continued shaking his head, more worried now, as if that was going to change the older’s mind.

Kris grabbed onto Tao’s hips firmly, and in one go, pushed himself all the way inside. Tao tried to scream, but the pain was too immense and he could not utter any words or sounds as he felt himself being split in half. For the first couple of seconds, Tao actually thought he was going to black out from how severe the pain was.

Seeing the tears forming in Tao’s eyes made Kris feel alive. He loved seeing his victims in pain if he could. But this...this was a completely different experience for him. Tao was the first witness he ever had sex with. These tears were different. They were not just from fear, but also pain and denial that this was happening to him. It was refreshing to Kris to see someone like this.

“God, damn it. You’re so fucking tight!” Kris moaned in pleasure as he pulled himself out slowly only to thrust back in even deeper this time. “Virgins are great! So fucking tight and fun to break in!” he moaned, feeling the way Tao’s ass was swallowing his cock.

“Oh, God! Please, no more!” Tao cried out as tears ran down his face, feeling Kris deep inside of him. “No more! I’m begging you! It hurts! It hurts so much!” he screamed as pain tore through his body.

“Will you shut up!?” Kris shouted before pulling out and slamming into the younger again. 

“It hurts! It hurts so much!” Tao screamed, giving a hard pull at his restraints, praying they would break already so he could claw or punch at Kris to try and get away. His ears were ringing as his body tried to find a way to deal with the immense pain. “No more! Please!”

“You’ll like it eventually,” he groaned, feeling the younger’s hole twitch around his erection. “So just shut up and enjoy yourself while you can.”

“Aaahhhhhhhh! Nooooo! No! Pull out!” Tao screeched when he swore he felt blood trickling out from his ass. “You’re ripping me! I don’t want this!” he shouted hysterically.

“I told you to shut up!” Kris shouted again, thrusting a couple more times into Tao’s tight heat.

“I don’t want this! Please! Pull ou-!”

*SLAP*

Tao’s head snapped to the side when Kris’s hand made contact with his cheek. His head was spinning from the force of the slap, his cheek stung, and his jaw actually hurt. That had been a lot harsher than the first one he received. No doubt there would be a bruise on his face in a little bit from it, if one had not been forming already from the first hit. He had not thought Kris would have hit him that hard, or again in general. Raping him was enough, why add in more physical assault? Oh wait...because he was going to be dead in probably only a couple of minutes anyways.

“If I have to tell you to shut up one more fucking time…” Kris began saying as he reached to turn Tao’s head back to face him, “...I’m going to make this much more painful for you and drag it out until you are begging for me, and I mean truly begging for me, to shoot you in your pretty, little head. Do you understand me, Tao?”

With more tears streaming down his face, and his head still spinning, Tao nodded his head as best as he could in Kris’s grasp. Kris then pushed the younger’s face away and started thrusting into him at a fast and wild pace, not caring if he was hurting him. He could feel it was becoming easier for him to move inside the younger, probably because of all the blood coming out of him by this point.

Turning his head more to the side, Tao bit down on his arm to keep silent. Tao did not want to cry out in pain anymore, he did not want Kris to hear him and give him more satisfaction than he must have already been feeling. All he knew, was he was biting down so hard that he could taste blood pooling up in his mouth and feel it running down his arm. It hurt, but anything was better than letting Kris hear him scream right now. Bleeding more than he already was, was better than letting his voice being heard.

Muffled sobs were heard in the room apart from the violent slapping of skin, Kris’s grunts, and the squeaks from the bed each time Kris thrust himself into Tao. The room was a mess of sounds that screamed for help.

Everything was hurting so badly that Tao was debating asking for Kris to end his life right then. His ass was on fire and in excruciating pain. His back hurt, his hips were being gripped too tightly, and he could tell Kris was digging his nails into his flesh. Even his wrists were starting to hurt as he felt the rope digging into them harder, giving him rope burn and making them bleed slightly. 

Tao had no idea for how long this was going to last, and he already could not stand it. The pain, the humiliation, everything about it killed him inside. Tao had never wanted his first time to be like this. He hated every second of it and wanted it to be over that instant. That was, until Kris did something that sent a shock of pleasure coursing throughout his entire body. 

Tao released his mouth from his arm and moaned loudly, shocking Kris to stop thrusting momentarily.

“Did you say something, my little panda?” Kris asked, grinding himself inside of Tao to keep his own pleasure level up.

“W-what?” Tao asked, trying his best to cover his face with his arm and not to moan again.

“You moaned just now, my little panda,” Kris stated, giving another little thrust. “Someone is starting to enjoy themselves.”

“I...I am n-not!” Tao protested. “A-and, I’m n-not your li-little...p-panda!” he stuttered, forcing back a moan and instead releasing a low sigh.

“I’m going to call you my little panda. You have enough of them in here and you even have eye bags that remind me of a panda,” Kris explained. “It’s kind of cute.”

Tao had been made fun of for his eye bags his entire life, and now to be made fun of by some stranger who was taking pleasure in raping him. That was it. Without thinking, Tao leaned his head up and spit on Kris’s face. It was not only his spit that landed on the man’s face, but some blood from his lip and arm.

That...however...was not a good idea.

Instant regret.

Kris reached a hand up to his face and wiped away Tao’s spit and blood concoction with an absolutely disgusted look on his face. With his teeth clenched, he glared down at the younger. He was furious.

“That...was disgusting,” Kris stated while continuing to glare at him.

Reaching his hand forward, Kris wrapped it around Tao’s neck and started pressing down just as he began thrusting inside of him again. A short, breathy gasp left Tao’s lips as more pain started flooding his body.

“Did you think that would be something funny to do!?” Kris asked the younger while he watched him squirm on the bed. “Hhhhmmm!? Was that funny!? Was that fucking worth it!?”

A strangled cried left Tao’s lips as he fought to get air into his lungs. His body did not know what to do as he was deprived of oxygen. Every time he tried to get a breath of air into his lungs, he was stopped by the pressure on his windpipe. He wanted to pull Kris’s hand away, but he could not because he was still bound to the bed.

Kris already knew he had found Tao’s prostate earlier, so he worked on finding it again, and again, and again, knowing he was driving the younger crazy with each of his thrusts. All the while, he was still choking Tao and watching as the younger turned colors from being deprived of oxygen for too long.

It was an amazing sensation for Kris, feeling Tao get tighter and tighter around him the longer he held his hand against his throat. He also noticed how the younger’s erection twitched more and leaked more pre-cum than before.

“Is someone aroused by this?” Kris asked in an amused voice, pressing down slightly harder.

Even though Tao tried to say something, nothing would come out of his mouth except choked sounds. The younger was reaching his limit and soon his vision started to go black. That was it, Tao thought these were going to be his last few moments alive as he started to go lightheaded.

Kris was not that slow, however, and noticed how Tao’s eyes were starting to roll into his head. He knew the younger was going to pass out soon if he did not stop his little game. It made him kind of sad that Tao had not been able to last too long in this game of his, because he was finding it very entertaining right now.

“Well that would ruin the fun,” Kris stated before releasing his hold on Tao’s throat. “Can’t suffocate you and ruin the rest of my fun for the night,” he said in a playful tone, as if this was something normal anyone would do.

Tao immediately took in gulps of air and started coughing while Kris continued stimulating him by ramming into his prostate. Taking in full breaths of air was increasingly difficult, since he kept gasping as Kris destroyed his ass. Only once Tao had gotten a couple of actual breaths of air in did he start shaking his head.

“Plea-” *cough* *cough* “-se…” Tao begged with fresh tears streaming down his face from the added pain of his throat and chest feeling like they were on fire now.

“Please what, Tao? Use your words,” Kris said, temporarily slowing down his thrusts so he could actually have a chance to speak.

“I...I can...n-not go...any-anymore…” Tao gasped out with another shake of his head.

Looking down at the younger, Kris shook his head before pulling his erection out. Tao felt the intrusive, hardness slide out from him and thought that maybe Kris was having mercy on him. He knew he was wrong, however, when he felt four of Kris’s fingers ram inside of him and go directly to his prostate where he constantly stimulated it without hesitation.

That was the last straw for Tao and he ended up cumming long and hard. His whole body shook in pleasure, his back arching high up from the mattress, causing him to slide harder down on Kris’s fingers. It was a confusing mixture of pure pain, but excruciating pleasure.

As he came, Kris never stopped moving his fingers, and soon had Tao back to his full hardness again. The younger could not help but whimper as more tears slid down his face.

“Please! No more! Too much!” Tao screamed, feeling overstimulated as his hips started moving on their own again, bucking up every time Kris hit his prostate or scraped his nails across it painfully.

Kris moved his fingers a couple more time before stilling them when he realized Tao was moving his hips more. Now this entertained Kris greatly. For someone who was just screaming for him to stop a couple of seconds ago, he was now moving on his own quite well.

“Ohhh...look what we have here,” the older cooed in amusement. “I’m not even moving my fingers anymore, and you’re thrusting yourself down onto them,” Kris stated with a small laugh. “Looks like someone’s horny and enjoying himself!”

“You’re wrong!” Tao stated, trying to get himself to stop moving his hips.

“The sooner you admit you want it, the sooner you’ll start enjoying it more,” Kris explained before moving his fingers slightly inside the younger, which made him shiver and bite down on his bottom lip as his eyes rolled back.

Kris soon pulled out his fingers again, but had a disgusted look on his face. His face was scrunched up with his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

“You are disgusting in there right now,” Kris scoffed while looking at his fingers and saw how red they were.

Opening his eyes, Tao looked at Kris to see why he had stopped and was shocked at what he saw. Kris’s fingers coated in blood. His blood. And lots of it. They were almost completely red.

“You’re going to have to clean this up,” Kris stated, wiggling his fingers around a little, the blood making a disgusting, slick noise between his fingers.

“Clean it up?” Tao asked, not sure what Kris had in store for him.

“Yes. Clean it up. And I don’t mean with towels or water,” the older stated while moving his fingers around a little more, causing them to make a slick, yet sticky sound. “You’re going to clean it up right here.”

Tao was panting hard while he looked up at his rapist, worrying about what he had in store for him.

Leaning over, Kris brought his fingers up to Tao’s mouth and looked down at him while raising an eyebrow. The man placed one of his hands by Tao’s head for support and stared down at him. He even ran one of his fingers over Tao’s lips quickly, painting them a deep red. 

It was a gross idea, but Tao understood what Kris had in store for him and did not want to anger Kris by disobeying him. Especially after the man had almost choked him to death.

Tao swallowed hard and resisted licking his bloodied lips while looking at the blood slicked fingers in front of him. Slowly, the younger opened his trembling lips so Kris would be able to slide his fingers in.

“I see someone is more willing now,” Kris chuckled, pushing his fingers inside Tao’s mouth.

Tao almost gagged right away due from the overpowering taste of his blood and Kris’s pre-cum flooding his mouth. It also did not help that the older pushed his fingers too far back in his mouth, practically down his throat. He could also feel blood from Kris’s palm smearing onto his chin, which felt gross. 

As Tao set to work on sucking Kris’s fingers, he felt Kris begin to push himself back into his stretched, abused, and bleeding hole. It stung, but it did not seem to be as bad as before. Maybe he was finally getting use to it and it hopefully would not hurt too badly any more.

“Don’t even think about trying to bite my fingers or you’ll regret it,” Kris warned while rolling his hips. “Do you understand me, my little panda?” he asked, moving his fingers slightly in his captive's mouth.

Tao nodded his head slightly while moving his tongue between two of Kris’s fingers as the man started thrusting into him again. At the first thrust, Tao let out a pained whimper, feeling like he just tore a little more.

The more Kris moved his hips, however, the more Tao started moving his and moaning as he moved his tongue around Kris’s fingers and sucked on them. Even when Tao no longer tasted blood in his mouth, he continued sucking on them and flicking his tongue between them, as if they were some kind of candy.

Still leaning over Tao, Kris continued thrusting but removed his fingers from the younger’s mouth and replaced it with his thumb, which he used to press Tao’s jaw down, preventing him from closing it. He loved how lust-filled the younger’s eyes had become all of the sudden.

More moans came flying out from Tao’s mouth and drool started leaking out from the corners as the two of them continued moving. After a couple of minutes, Kris removed his thumb and right away, Tao started talking.

“More...please...I need more!” Tao begged while attempting to buck his hips harder to get Kris deeper inside of him. “Harder...faster...more...I need more…” he panted wildly, his mind completely fogged over.

“See? Isn’t it better when you admit you like it?” Kris asked, knowing he had been right.

“Yes, now please! Please...just give me more!” Tao shouted as he began pulling at his restraints again, no longer caring how badly he was hurting himself. 

Quickly, Kris reached up, burying himself deep within Tao in the process, and untied the restraints from the headboard and around his wrists. As soon as Tao’s hands were free, he reached up and started clawing at Kris’s back, trying to cling onto him more.

Kris immediately removed Tao’s hands from his back and instantly pulled the younger’s shirt off, throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Once that was taken care of, Kris had the younger flipped over onto his hands and knees. He gave Tao no time to balance himself properly on the bed before he began pounding into him harder.

Screaming and moaning in pleasure, Tao started clutching at the cover beneath him while Kris slammed into him violently. The pleasure was so wonderful that, without warning, Tao ended up cumming again, spilling himself onto his mostly black sheets. The covers were already stained with his blood, so it was not like a little cum stain was going to ruin them any worse.

Once again, as he came Kris never stopped plowing into him. On the contrary, the man seemed to speed up, grunting in pleasure at how tight Tao had gotten when he came. Feeling Kris move inside of him like that was amazing, he had to admit that.

When Tao finished cumming for the second time, Kris pulled out of him and forced him to turn around. Tao felt clumsy and weak, and ended up toppling over on his bed as he watched the older move around into a different position. Kris sat down cross legged, leaning against the footboard, and pulled Tao towards him.

The younger stumbled forward on the bed until he was closer to Kris and looked at him in confusion. He did not understand why Kris had stopped all of the sudden when they had both been feeling so good and were rock hard.

“Think you can ride this, my little panda?” Kris asked, motioning to his erection, which was twitching in anticipation with pre-cum dripping down it, and covered in some of his blood.

Panting hard, Tao nodded his head and positioned himself over Kris.

Why am I complying so easily to what he wants? Tao asked himself as he slowly, he lowered himself down until the older was planted fully inside of him. I could’ve start running but...I did this instead, he said to himself, feeling Kris’s erection pulse inside of him. Is it because I know I wouldn’t get far before getting caught? he questioned himself as he grunted slightly at being filled again. Disagreeing or angering him right now would send me to an even earlier death, he added, sighing to himself.

Tao did not even have time to adjust before Kris wrapped his arms around him and started thrusting. With loud moans of pleasure, Tao soon joined in moving his hips as well while wrapping his legs around Kris’s waist to keep himself in place.

“Fuck...this feels amazing…” Kris groaned in pleasure. “I am going to fill your tight, little, virgin ass with my cum, Tao!” he moaned, his thrusts becoming harder.

“Yes...please…!” Tao cried out, not having any idea why he had. His senses must have been all messed up from the pleasure that was flooding his body, because he knew he should be shouting for Kris to let him go and pull out.

Tao felt like he did not know anything. His brain could not focus on anything for long. All he knew was there was something hard, thick, and long pounding into him and he loved it. It was pleasuring him so much he almost wished it would never stop.

“Aaaaahhhhhhh!” Tao cried out in pleasure as Kris thrust his hips at a sharper angle. How can something so fucked up and wrong feel so good? Tao asked himself. It hurts a bit...but...God...the feeling of him filling me up like this is fantastic!

Kris thrusted a couple more times, moving his hands down to Tao’s hips, and pushing the younger down harder. One, two, three more thrusts and Kris impaled Tao all the way on his cock and exploded inside of him. 

Tao could not help but moan as he felt Kris thrusting so deep inside of him and cumming so hard. It was such an amazing feeling that he could not stop himself from cumming for a third time that night. His cum spilling onto their stomachs and chests while his head fell backwards and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

As they sat together, coming down from their highs, Tao could feel some of Kris’s cum leaking out from his ass. Kris felt the way Tao’s body shook against his in the aftermath of pleasure and could not help but find it kind of cute...in a kinky sort of way.

“K-Kr...is…” Tao managed to call out in a shaky voice, feeling himself sitting all the way on the older’s cock. “Please…” he whispered in a strained tone, begging for nothing in particular. Whether it was to spare him or get him off his cock, Kris had no idea.

So defenceless, so innocent...or...was innocent, Kris thought while taking in huge gulps of air to calm himself down. He is so...perfect...he added, feeling the way Tao’s body molded against his, as if they were meant to be together.

Kris had a little more fun, his hands roaming all over Tao’s body. He tweaked the younger’s nipples, caressed the inside of his thighs, and ran his hands over his flat stomach. All of these touches earned small whines and shivers from the younger, who otherwise stayed silent and still.

After a couple of minutes, Kris pulled Tao off his now flaccid cock and threw him backwards onto the bed. Tao landed on his stomach and bounced a little on the mattress before settling down, letting out a small groan of pain, and stared up at Kris. 

Tao’s body shifted slightly as Kris moved on the bed slightly. He opened his eyes slightly, but could not focus on anything right away. It was only when he felt his hips being pulled back up again that he forced himself to be more attentive. Did Kris want to rape him again? When he got a couple more harsh tugs at his hips, he moved his legs so he would be kneeling, guessing that was what the older wanted from him.

A small gasp left his lips when he felt something cold up against his butt. Turning his head around, Tao saw Kris holding the gun with a large smirk on his face. Right away, he tried getting away, but was stopped in his tracks as Kris wrapped one of his arms around his waist to hold him in place, and plunged his gun into his ass.

“Hhhmmm...I wonder how it would look if I shot and killed you like this…” Kris stated before releasing the younger’s waist, knowing he was not stupid enough to try and get away right now.

“Y-you can’t…” Tao begged, cringing in pain as Kris moved his gun in and out of him and twisted it as well.

“Oh, I can’t?” Kris asked with a small chuckle. “We’ll see about that.”

“NO!”

“In three…this could be very interesting...”

“Kris, please!” Tao cried out desperately, feeling him push the gun in a little farther, causing him to lurch forward slightly.

“Two…I wonder where the bullet will come out of...”

“Don’t do it! Please!” the younger screamed, this time feeling the gun twist a little and cringing in pain.

“One! Here it comes!”

“Aaaahhhhhhh!”

There was a warm liquid spreading quickly across the entire bed, soaking around Tao’s knees where the bed dipped down. He could also feel it around his chest, which was resting on the bed.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That was so fucking worth it!” Kris laughed out manically before pulling his gun out of Tao’s ass. “You completely pissed yourself! How pathetic!” he continued laughing, his stomach starting to hurt from how much he was doing it.

Tao was shaking even more than before now, having just been completely scared out of his mind, and collapsed into the puddle of his own piss, which made a soggy, squishing sound. He was already dirty enough right now, pee was not going to make it any worse.

“I thought you were going to give yourself a fucking heart attack when I did that!” Kris added still laughing and scooting back on the bed so he would not get touched by the younger’s piss.

Letting out shaky breaths, Tao opened his eyes only in time to feel a harsh slap against his already sore ass. A small whimper escaped his lips before the bed shifted again and the sound of feet hitting the floor came to his ears.

The man had gotten off the bed and grabbed the pajama bottoms the younger had been wearing. Tao watched as Kris was wiping his stomach, chest, and cock off with them before throwing them back down where they had been. He then watched as his discarded shirt was picked up and used it to clean off the gun, wiping both the outside and as much of the inside of the barrel he could reach. As soon as that was done, he watched as Kris threw his shirt down as well.

Those are ruined now...Tao said, looking down at the cum and blood stained shorts and shirt.

Tao propped himself up onto his elbows, that being as far as his body would let him go at the moment, and watched as Kris pulled on his boxers and pants with a bored, yet serious, expression on his face. 

Kris had killed his witnesses before him, so he had lots of practice in doing these kinds of things. The man had not made the mistake of placing the gun back onto the nightstand where he would have been able to reach it. That was a smart move on Kris’s end, but one that made Tao cry a bit more on the inside. Instead, it was sitting near his stereo system.

Looking at the gun, Tao knew it was well out of his reach. With his current condition, he knew he was in no state to make any quick movements to make a grab for it. Hell, his entire body was yelling at him to lay back down and not put effort into anything at the moment. If he tried reaching for the gun, he would only hurt himself more and make his situation worse. A defeated sigh left Tao’s lips as he realized this.

Standing there in the silence with no shirt on, Kris picked up his gun clicked the safety off with a flick of his finger.

Of course the safety was still on when he shoved it into my ass, Tao said to himself, knowing it had just been for Kris’s pure enjoyment to do that to him and embarrass him more.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t think about trying to grab the gun,” Kris said while he inspected it. “That would have made things worse for you.”

I did think about it, Tao said to himself. I just realized it would have been pointless to try.

Raising the gun, Kris then pointed it back at Tao, just like he had not too long ago.

Without saying a word, Tao exhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and lowered his head in defeat. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, and now the time had come. Kris had said he was going to shoot him and he appeared to be a man of his word. 

Tao had already tried convincing the man to let him live, which obviously had no impact on the man’s plan. There was nothing he could say or do now to change his mind if it had not worked before.

Laying there, with his body still in pain, Tao waited for his death to come. He had never thought about being shot before, but he was sure it would be painless if he was shot in the head and killed instantly.

The room was silent as Kris adjusted his hold on the gun and took a deep breath.

The older took aim, steadied his hand, and exhaled slowly.

Kris then pulled the trigger.

The bullet silently went flying from the barrel of the gun and made contact.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The bullet went whizzing past Tao’s head and there was a sound of splintering wood that filled the otherwise silent room. 

Tao opened his eyes and lifted his head slowly. Turning his head, Tao saw a bullet embedded in the headboard of his bed, not even an inch away from his head. Confused, he looked back up at Kris.

He seriously missed? But he is going to try again...he is going to kill me...he told me so...he was dead set on killing me, Tao told himself, feeling his body tense to get ready for the second shot. He must be toying around with me...drawing out my death so I never know when it’s coming, the younger convinced himself.

Tao was even more confused when he saw Kris put the safety lock back on the gun and lower it down to his side. That made him worry that maybe Kris wanted to torture him somehow else to make him more miserable before ending his life.

“I can’t do it, my little panda,” Kris said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it were no big deal that he had just scared Tao half to death. 

Tao’s eyes widened at what Kris said, and he thought maybe because he was so scared and exhausted that he was starting to hear things now. 

“W-what? What did you say?” Tao asked, straightening himself out a bit more and looking up at Kris with hope in his eyes.

Sighing, Kris allowed a small smile to creep across his face before saying, “There’s just something about you and...I can’t bring myself to kill you, my little panda.” 

Looking down, Kris took a couple of steps closer to Tao.

A huge sigh of relief flooded through Tao’s body, almost making him lightheaded in the process. Even a small laugh of disbelief passed his lips as he smiled.

“S-so...y-you’re just going to leave now?” Tao managed to ask in a shaking voice from the adrenaline.

Kris took the gun and slid it into the waistband on the back of his pants. Alright, now Tao was convinced he was not going to die. 

The gun was put away.

Safe, he was now safe.

“Hhhmmm…” the older sighed while watching Tao. “Maybe I’ll see you again on better terms,” Kris then stated.

To that, Tao did not know how to respond. He could only lay there with his mouth hanging open. 

On better terms...? Tao asked himself as he watched Kris take a couple of steps closer to him.

After what he had just put Tao through, Kris would have thought the younger would shrink away from him as he grew closer. He was kind of glad when the younger did not though. Tao remained completely still, practically holding his breath. Even when Kris leaned in closer to the younger, Tao did not move. He only continued staring at him.

“But let me warn you right now, my little panda,” he said, walking up and grabbing Tao by the hair and pulling his head back.

“Aaahhh…” Tao groaned at the sudden pain of his hair almost being ripped from his skull. 

“Are you listening, my little panda?” Kris asked in a light tone.

“Kris...that hurts…” Tao groaned more, not that Kris would care. New tears came to his eyes as he winced in pain, but he did not have the energy or strength to try and free himself from the man.

“You didn't answer my question, little panda,” Kris stated in a dull, bored voice.

“Y-yes...I heard you…” Tao grunted out after receiving another hard pull at his hair.

“If you so much as mention this little incident to anyone...or rat us out in any way...I will send someone to hunt you down no matter where you might run to,” Kris told him in a serious tone. “And let me tell you this now, my little panda, they won’t have any mercy on you, and will have no problem killing you the instant they see you,” he threatened, giving Tao’s hair another hard tug.

Tao’s breathing had picked up to a point where he thought he was going to hyperventilate. The look in Kris’s eyes told him he was serious about his threat and Tao knew he did not want to mess with him. His lips were going to be sealed. 

Kris smiled down at Tao before releasing his hair and giving him a pat on the head and a small, almost friendly, smile.

“When the time is right, I’ll pay you another visit at night,” Kris told him, walking away and picking his shirt up from the floor. “Don’t worry, this neighborhood is very safe. Well...except for us passing through,” he stated as he shrugged on his shirt and pulled it down, easily concealing the gun he was carrying. “I’ll be seeing you around, my little panda” he said before picking up his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder since he was still a bit hot from their previous activities.

With that said, Kris walked out of Tao’s bedroom, closing the door behind him as if no one had ever entered in the first place. The only thing giving away that anyone had been there and done something to him was the rope that had been left behind, his abused body, along with the blood, cum, and piss covered sheets on his bed.

Even though all of this had just happened to him, for some reason, Tao found he actually did want to see Kris again. He did want the man to come back and pay him another visit. Kris had said it would be on better terms, so that had to mean he would not have a death threat for his life the next time. Or maybe his mind was still all jumbled up after everything that had just happened and he was not thinking yet.

“Maybe...I don’t need to get that alarm system so soon…” Tao said to himself as he sat on his bed, pain running all over his body, especially his ass. “I...I kind of...want to see him again…” he admitted to himself, shocked he could say something like that after he had just been raped. Tao slumped down further onto his bed and laid on his stomach, staring at his giant panda as his eyelids started to droop. Fuck...what’s wrong with me that I might actually be looking forward to see that bastard rapist again? I won’t feel that way once I wake up tomorrow...I will admit myself into a psychiatric ward or something if I do, he said to himself before he fell unconscious from exhaustion and pain.

~~~~  
Outside Meeting Place

After what had felt like forever to Chen, Lay, Xiumin, and Luhan, they saw Kris heading back towards them with a mischievous smirk on his face. They had been waiting in an alley that was only half a block away from Tao’s house and was dark and concealed.

“That sure took you long enough,” Lay scoffed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Usually you’re in and out and they’re dead and dealt with.”

“I wanted to have some fun with him first,” Kris explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Fun as in…?” Xiumin asked, wondering if he had spent some time torturing him.

“Virgins are nice and tight,” Kris stated, a smile running across his face, swearing he could feel Tao’s tight ass around him again.

“You fucked him!?” Chen and Luhan asked at once, their jaws dropping open along with Lay’s and Xiumin’s.

“I’m allowed to have my own fun,” Kris said, shrugging his shoulders again. “There’s no rules saying I can’t do it.”

“Whatever, at least he’s dead now and we don’t have to worry about him reporting us to the police or anything,” Chen sighed as the other three nodded in agreement.

“Actually…” Kris said in a voice that told the others that-miiiiight-not-be-the-case-this-time.

“Kris...you did kill him...right?” Luhan asked. “Had your fun with him and then put a bullet in his head. Please tell me that’s what you did.”

“I couldn’t do it in the end,” Kris admitted with a couple shakes of his head. “But don’t worry,” he said when he saw the look of disappointment and worry on their faces.

“Don’t worry?” Xiumin said in disbelief. “Don’t worry he says! How can we not worry when he saw all of us?” he asked, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. “How the hell do you expect us not to worry!?”

“I threatened him so he knows the consequences if he rats us out to anyone,” Kris explained. “He understands he’ll be killed if word gets out,” he clarified, making sure they all knew how serious he was about it.

“I can’t believe you!” Xiumin hissed in anger. “Do you have any idea how pissed Suho’s going to be when he finds out!?”

“If...he finds out,” Kris clarified, sending a glare to the other four. “What Suho doesn’t know, won’t kill him. So this is going to be our little secret. Understand?”

Chen, Lay, Xiumin, and Luhan all looked at each other before nodding their heads. There wasn’t much they could do at this point, after all. It wasn’t like they were going to go back now and kill Tao, that would only make things riskier. Plus, avoiding Suho’s wrath would be for the best, considering how angry and violent he could get towards them when things went wrong.

“Well then, let’s start heading out,” Kris said, motioning for them to get going. 

As they began walking out of the alley and down the block to their car, which was parked five more blocks away, Kris took one more look back behind him to Tao’s house. Inside, his little panda was either sitting on his bed thinking about what had just happened, all confused, alone, and most likely frightened, though thoroughly pleasured. Or he could be passed out from exhaustion. Either was a possibility considering what he had just put the younger through. 

Kris could not help but laugh a little to himself before turning back around and running a little in order to catch up to the other four, slinging his arms around Lay’s and Chen’s shoulders. 

This had turned out to be a far more interesting night than Kris had ever anticipated it was going to be. They had a little something to bring back with them, and he had gotten to splurge on their witness.

Kris knew it.

Tao wanted him, even though the younger was going to try and deny it.

But he wanted Tao just as bad.

There would definitely be another meeting for the two of them. That was for sure. Kris would not let a long time pass before making a second return.

“Welcome to the neighborhood,” Kris whispered under his breath.


End file.
